Infernal Fire
by Yami Uma
Summary: CHAP 01: Una extraña muerte, una jodita a Dean de parte de Sam, y... mi primer fic! LEAN Y OPINEN


_Hola a todos!, acá está el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, que, como ya dije, es de Supernatural. Espero que les guste nn y me dejen un review XD. Ya van a ver de que trata (si siguen las actualizaciones), aclaro que lo que va a aparecer es cosa mía, que en realidad no existe. Y también aclaro, que no va a aparecer en ningún momento algo sobre la muerte de Dean, porque está situado antes de que Dean se mande la cagadita. _

**

* * *

**

**Infernal Fire**

**Capítulo I: En la "Santería"**

Sam acababa de llegar, había salido hacía dos horas, pero no veía a su hermano desde la mañana, y ahora que recordaba mejor... _no lo veía desde que había estado hablando con la chica de la cafetería, _una vaga idea de lo que podía haber sucedido cruzó la mente de Sam, éste sonrió, pero aquella chica, según él, no era de las que su hermano miraba , pero con Dean todo podía ser posible.

Pasada una hora y media, el mayor apareció, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, el hermano menor confirmó sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer para cenar?—dijo Dean expectante—¡Me muero de hambre!

—¿Acaso me viste cara de libro de cocina?—le respondió su hermano burlonamente

—Ya que no quieres cocinar y yo estoy feliz, me invitarás a una cerveza, sólo si no es una, y si también compras pizza, sino te tendrás que conformar con mis horribles espaguetis con mantequilla—señaló Dean—siempre se me pegan—agregó divertido.

—Bien, prefiero "gastar"—marcó las comillas con los dedos—dinero antes que comer eso, es peor que lo que comes tú. Preferiría cocinar, pero mejor vamos a festejar—dijo Sam alegre.

—¡Qué afortunado soy al tener un hermano con una tarjeta de crédito disponible!. ¡Ah!, olvidé mencionar que usé tu laptop para ver unas cosas...—exclamó Dean, esperando que su hermano enfureciera.

—¡Debí suponer que fuiste tú!, tengo casi cien archivos con fotos de coches del modelo del tuyo—dijo su hermano furioso—pero lamento desilusionarte, hermano, porque... bueno... simplemente ¡LOS ELIMINÉ TODOS!—agregó mientras la victoriosa sonrisa de Dean desaparecía.

—Y yo creo que me tendré que comprar una de esas cosas, para usarla libre de hermanos menores aburridos—exclamó Dean aún más enojado, pero a la vez sonriendo. No creía que su hermano lo pudiera vencer en una discusión.

**$$$x-x-x$$$**

Sam prendió la televisión. Pasaron el clima, al día siguiente llovería, luego mostraron unas fotos de una muchacha quemada. El menor de los Winchester buscó más imágenes en Internet, copió todas las que encontró, y comenzó a examinarlas.

—Dame el dinero de la cena, será mejor que comamos aquí, va a ser una noche muy larga.—dijo Dean forzando un bostezo.

No obtuvo respuesta. Pero Sam señaló su abrigo sin mirar a su hermano, dándole así a entender dónde estaba su billetera. Dean la abrió y encontró una nota que decía: "Te extrañé, te amo", el hermano mayor reconoció la letra de Jessica, y recordó su horrible muerte. En el fondo sabía que Sam no se había recuperado de aquella pérdida, ya que ella había sido el amor de su vida.

Dean se fue serio, sin decir una sola palabra. Mientras éste se iba, Sam logró ver algo en la heridas de la muchacha: una confusa quemadura tenía la figura de una pirámide con un animal en el centro de una de sus paredes. No sabía qué podía significar aquello. Tal vez era un tatuaje, pero era demasiado parecido a una quemadura.

¿Cómo podría descubrir qué significaba?, podría ser un suicidio y aquello era simplemente un tatuaje. Sam solo pensaba en la posibilidad de que fuera algo sobrenatural. Cuando llegó Dean con la comida, su hermano menor le preguntó qué era la cosa de la pirámide, y éste le respondió inmediatamente que era una salamandra. Tan simple como eso.

Esa noche, Sam no pudo dormir, no podía creer cómo podía ser un animal tan común, por eso, la idea del tatuaje ya no la desaprobaba tanto, sin embargo, que fuera algo sobrenatural tampoco. Como no conciliaba el sueño, investigó sobre aquel animal, pero no encontró nada sobre el tema, excepto dónde vivían, el ambiente, lo que comía, y demás cosas estúpidas que no le servían para nada. Decidió ir en esa semana a la biblioteca para ver si encontraba algo más, no podría contar con la compañía de su hermano ya que éste prefería el suicidio antes que visitar esos lugares.

Todavía estaba oscuro, Sam ya no sabía qué hacer, tenía sueño pero no podía dormir. Para colmo, Dean soñaba que estaba en un karaoke o en un recital, porque no paraba de cantar. Aunque Sam le tiró con una almohada, siguió cantando un villancico.

Se hicieron las siete de la mañana, obviamente Dean no estaba despierto, pero Sam siempre se levantaba a esa hora. Fue a la cafetería y se pidió un café con tostadas. Mientras desayunaba, apareció su hermano mayor que, milagrosamente se había caído de su cama y luego de eso no había podido conciliar el sueño. Dean ordenó dos pedazos de tocino, un huevo frito, tostadas, cinco panqueques y un café doble. Sam no podía creer que su hermano fuera tan poco saludable.

—Todo eso te va a hacer mal, deja de comer—dijo Sam asqueado por la cantidad de chatarra que estaba comiendo Dean.

—¡Cállate bestia saludable!, tengo más hambre, me iré a pedir algunos waffles más.—dijo Dean con la boca llena, llevándose a los labios la taza de café.

Cuando el hermano mayor terminó de comer, volvieron a la habitación del motel. Sam decidió recostarse, pero no pudo descansar ya que a cada rato escuchaba la descarga del inodoro y a su hermano vomitando.

—¿Ya terminaste, Dean?—dijo Sam sin mirar para el lado del baño—Te dije que te haría mal.

—Tenía razón, no volveré a comer tanta chatarra¿contento?—respondió Dean irónicamente.

—Sí, y no te haría daño comer verduras—respondió Sam sin entender que su hermano mentía.

—¡Ya pareces la abuela!—exclamó el mayor burlándose de su hermano.

—¡Por lo menos la abuela comía saludablemente¡No como su nieto mayor!—dijo Sam enojado—me voy a la biblioteca, también te haría bien ir allí, hay cosas que se llaman libros que sirven para aprender algunas cosas.

—Como estoy enfermo, voy a ir, ya que ese lugar no deja de ser eso; una enfermedad.—respondió Dean con cara de tener una enfermedad terminal.

Fueron caminando hasta la biblioteca así Dean tomaba un poco de aire. Cuando llegaron, el hermano mayor hizo una mueca de tener nauseas pero dejó de hacerlos cuando divisó a la bibliotecaria, ya que la calificó como "atractiva".

Luego empezaron a sacar un montón de libros de enormes estanterías. Pero no descubrieron nada más de lo que ya sabían. Descartaron de que eso tuviera alguna conexión en el crimen, pero como todavía tenían dudas, prefirieron ir al lugar de los hechos. Cuando llegaron al apartamento donde alguna vez había vivido la muchacha quemada, entraron con la excusa de limpiar para prepararlo para su venta. Buscaron por todos lados pero solo encontraron una quemadura de la misma forma que la de la muchacha, es decir, la pirámide con la salamandra en el centro.

—Es la misma quemadura que tenía la muchacha.—dijo Sam sorprendido.—¿Sabes que significa?

—Que tal vez era parte de una secta—dijo el hermano mayor seriamente.

—Puede ser, pero es demasiado extraño.—respondió Sam con voz lúgubre.—Voy a investigar sobre la chica, tal vez aparezca algo.

El hermano menor llegó a la habitación, mientras que el mayor se iba con Dios sabe quién. Sam abrió su laptop, y buscó sobre aquel caso que lo tenía tan intrigado. Averiguó su nombre: Claire Laurence, por lo que se sabía, no era parte de ninguna secta, pero ella y sus amigos tenían todo tipo de imágenes satánicas, y habían conseguido libros sobre rituales de invocación. Todo eso lo contaba la madre de la muchacha, que -por la entrevista que le habían hecho- no demostraba estar contenta con las actividades de su hija.

Dean regresó con una bolsita de la farmacia que albergaba tabletas de medicamentos.

Los hermanos ya sabían que podría haber pasado; se pasaron de listos al invocar una criatura –seguramente, como un juego-, que al final no pudieron controlar. Pero el problema era que no sabían qué los había matado.

**$$$x-x-x$$$**

Sólo ellos sabían dónde podrían haber comprado aquellos chicos los libros de invocación. Así que fueron a ese lugar para saber qué habían comprado.

Cuando llegaron a la "Santería" de Colin, un hombre robusto de pelo blanco y largo los atendió.

—Hola¿buscaban algo?—preguntó el hombre, amigablemente.

—Sí, a un señor llamado Colin¿es usted?—preguntó Dean, fingiendo que no conocía nada sobre ese tema.

—Soy yo¿con quién tengo el gusto?—dijo el hombre seriamente.

—Somos George y Matt Lincoln, venimos de parte de una amiga, Claire Laurence, que en paz descanse.—explicó Dean, riéndose por dentro y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no demostrarlo en su rostro.

—No creo que muy en paz, señores.—bramó el señor Colin, y luego añadió—: esa muchacha compraba bibliografía satánica. No debí decir eso, no debí decir eso... pero como vienen de parte de ella, les explicaré—se aclaró la garganta—De frente este lugar parece una santería, pero, si vamos atrás...—les indicó con un gesto que caminaran con él—verán que tenemos todo en satanería [NdelaA: no tengo idea de cómo se dice en realidad, XD. Libros, más que nada, pero más o menos todo se centra en invocación.

—Nos mencionó algo de eso—inquirió Sam.

Dean sonrió torcido.

—Vayamos al grano; ella me dijo que aquí había comprado unos libros, nosotros también los queremos. Los mismos.—dijo Dean con brusquedad.

El hombre calló unos momentos y frunció el ceño, como si tratara de recordar algo.

—De hecho... ella sólo compró uno, pero sus amigos compraron unos cuántos más. Para ser exactos, cuatro más.

—Pues, eso nos cargará bastante la tarjeta de crédito, pero igual los llevamos.—soltó el mayor guiñándole uno de sus ojos verdes a su hermano.

Los ojos de Colin brillaron ante la ganancia que aquello significaba.

—Bien¿para regalo o simplemente para ustedes? No, no me hagan caso, los debo envolver de todas formas, no puedo darme el lujo de hacerme publicidad de esa manera.—se corrigió el dueño del lugar, satíricamente.

Dicho esto volvió al frente de la tienda y envolvió cinco volúmenes en papel madera. Sam se rascó la nariz, pensativamente. Dean le dirigió una mirada perversa.

—¿Qué vienes pensando desde hace tanto¿Ser tan alto hace que te lleguen tarde los datos?—se burló.

Sam lo miró fijamente y soltó un bufido.

—Idiota—murmuró entre dientes.

—Perra—sonrió Dean.

—Como la que besaste ayer...—dijo Sam dispersamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

El mayor frunció el entrecejo, mientras sonreía lascivamente.

El señor Colin se dirigió hacia los hermanos. Les extendió una bolsa grande y negra.

—Aquí tienen, espero que la usen bien—y los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Adiós—dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

Se marcharon. Entraron en el Impala, Dean encendió el motor, sólo se escuchaba el rugido de éste, y aceleró. No hablaron hasta llegar al motel.

—¿Cómo es eso de que ayer me besé con una perra?—inquirió Dean

—Bueno... la conociste ayer, ya se besaron, no es de una mujer muy digna¿no?—respondió Sam, alzando las cejas.

—Sam¿sabes una cosa? Se nota mucho que no vas a la cama con nadie desde hace mucho.—le contestó Dean satíricamente.

—Y se nota que tú muy seguido.—escupió Sam—Ya déjame de joder, Dean.

Dean se aclaró la garganta, desconcertado ante el súbito mal humor de su hermano.

Luego se fue a dar un baño. Sam decidió hacerle una pequeña broma a su hermano: echó en lavandina levemente diluida los calzoncillos rojos de su hermano, que pronto se volvieron rosas, lo escurrió fuertemente y los escondió debajo de los jeans de su hermano. Puso el resto de su ropa interior en otro lugar así no la hallaba, entre su almohada y la funda de ésta. Luego se recostó en su cama, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

El ojiverde salió chorreando agua del baño, con una toalla en la cintura. Le dirigió a su hermano una mirada de "vete a bañar, sucio, que yo me tengo que cambiar", Sam se levantó de la cama y contuvo una risotada, pero pudo dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño con la ropa en la mano con expresión seria e inexpresiva. Obviamente, había escondido su propia ropa interior para que Dean no pudiese tomar represalias.

Abrió los grifos de agua fría y caliente y se metió en la ducha, cuando estuvo dentro corrió las cortinas. Llevaba un corto lapso disfrutando de la sensación del agua al caer sobre su piel, cuando un grito histérico le hizo abrir los ojos.

—¡SAM!—gritó su hermano furibundo, entrando de un portazo al baño.—¡¿QUÉ PENDEJADA HAS HECHO?!—le recriminó extendiendo su mano, con el calzoncillo (ahora) rosa, fuertemente apretado.

Sam asomó su cabeza, sus labios se hallaban curvados en una sonrisa maléfica.

—Solo quise hacerte un favor, así tienes algo de ropa limpia para mostrar a tu amiguita.—le dijo Sam serenamente.

Dean frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con furia.

—Eres un... un... ¡ARGH!—Y volvió a salir del baño dando otro portazo.

Cuando Sam salió pacíficamente del cuarto de baño, Dean se hallaba investigando en su laptop, el menor no se enojó ya que seguía saboreando su triunfo.

—¡Lo tengo!—exclamó Dean de pronto, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

* * *

CHAN, CHAAAN

¿Quieren saber qué se le ocurrió a Dean? JAJA, van a tener que esperar... ¡al próximo capítulo!  
Ya saben, este es mi primer primer fic, así que no sean muy malos, pero dejenme una opinión y una crítica constructiva .

Bye, bye!


End file.
